<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Крылатая женщина by fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018), Sandie_Zyryanova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731976">Крылатая женщина</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020'>fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova'>Sandie_Zyryanova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Челлендж 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tales &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, fairy tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:07:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Крестьянский сын влюбился в деву, у которой есть крылья. Что, если она однажды взмахнет этими крыльями и покинет молодого мужа и дом? Придется не только отправиться в дальнюю дорогу, но и прибегнуть ко всяческим ухищрениям, чтобы доказать, что достоин ее любви...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Челлендж 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Работы команды fandom Women 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Крылатая женщина</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Перевод украинской народной сказки "Жінка, що мала крила" https://nashakazka.org.ua/pages/ginka_cho_mala_krila.html<br/>Текст можно прочитать переходом по ссылке (нажать на картинку)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>